mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Hiveswap
What happened? HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPENED 21:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're talking about. Rabbeseking (talk) 21:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Are you referring to where all the stuff about the Kickstarter went? It was split off into its own article: Kickstarter, there is even a link to the article in the second line of the current article. - The Light6 (talk) 01:04, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::No wait, or are you referring to your removed edit about the source code about Karkat and Meenah being in it? The game hasn't even started production yet, there is no source code. I suspect you have accidentally gotten the adventure game mixed up with Openbound which does has a public development folder. - The Light6 (talk) 01:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Point and Click? So I have been hearing that the Homestuck Adventure Game is going to be a point and click game (hence the title Adventure game). After being a little disappointed with Namco High (It was ok, but definitely not worth paying money for the extra characters (which I did not do)), and not being particularly fond of Point and Click games (save for flash browser games), I am a little hesitant of it. I hope the price is reasonable. I am in NO WAY saying it is going to be a bad game, I was just under the impression the game would be similar to Alterniabound/Openbound but, for a lack of a better term, more in-depth. Which would be really cool. - User:11Morey February 17, 2014 10:00 AM (EST) :I think I remember something about it being more like Myststuck 07:22, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Gigapause "Production history" should ideally have a reference to the gigapause at the end. As it stands, the Act 6 megapause allusion has the potential to be confused with the gigapause (which is to say, it confused me, as I'd forgotten about the comparatively minor Act 6 megapause). It also seems disproportionate to mention a two-month hiatus but not one that's six months long and counting. The gigapause may not be exclusively devoted to the adventure game's development, but that is a major part of it.) 10:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I added some info. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 05:46, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Latest update While it's pretty much too late to remove the information now, and deleting/recreating the page to wipe it from the history would be massive overkill, I do want to lay on the table the fact that I am mildly uncomfortable that it has been added to the page at this point. North I can deal with, but I think the name of the developer is something that should not have been added, given that Hussie explicitly says "But I also think it's been long enough keeping the backers in the dark on this." (emphasis mine). And before anyone points it out, no, it already being on Wikipedia does not have any bearing whatsoever on whether it's okay to put on the wiki, any more than it's okay to upload concept art just because it's doubtless already all over Tumblr thanks to people who have no respect for the premise of a backer-only blog. But perhaps that's just me :In principal sure, I could see how it might skeeve you out. In reality though, this information is now pretty much everywhere and it'd seem a little silly to not have it here. Information isn't exactly an easy thing to keep secret in this... information age we live in. I suppose it's that I much rather this be a complete resource of Homestuck knowledge than respect the sanctity of a "backer blog". If Rachel and co. let us know they aren't cool with it, I'd switch up my tune right away though. Rabbeseking (talk) 15:14, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I actually wrote the restricted info policy, and I did consult with Rachel a bit on it (back in January). So I can say that while they know they can't control the information they are happy to have our cooperation, and that they are OK with some material from the backer blog being spread around. Unfortunately, unless we get given a list with every update saying what we can or can't report on then we have to try to figure it out ourselves. - The Light6 (talk) 15:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::So can we add any of this to the news? I think I will, while being extremely vague. Basically mention the writing is done and production has started. Change it if you see fit. 18:06, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::I suspected this might happen, but I'll post it here just to quell worries; . This makes the news of the developer not a leak and makes the news officially public. ::::To be clear; while some info from the backer blog is published there, it is much less than what is on the backer blog itself. The Odd Gentlemen also mention in the post that they'll be posting more details, given any such details will not be leaks and also official news they also will not be covered by the restricted info policy. But bare in mind that the restricted info policy applies to any backer only updates. - The Light6 (talk) 23:20, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Troll's Symbol I was thinking maybe it'd be good to put the symbol of the new troll's into the Trivia. It hasn't been confirmed obviously, but the symbol he is wearing is an editted Lepus(rabbit) zodiac. His horns themselves show the symbol taking a 'deer' type visual, which a Jackalope is absolutely a thing; A mythical rabbit with antlers, which apparently is called Lepus Cornutus is Latin. :The "Lepus symbol" was created around 2009 by editing the Taurus symbol, it is very likely that Antler troll's symbol is yet just another Taurus edit; we've . The symbol is antlers, that is all there is to say officially on the matter. - The Light6 (talk) 17:48, August 16, 2014 (UTC) 10/30/2014 update Since it's been publicly released on the MSPA news page, I assume it is fair game to add stuff regarding it? ASBusinessMagnet (talk) 11:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, a lot of the info from that update has already been added to to the wiki. - The Light6 (talk) 13:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) I WANT IT Ok, I know the realease date is staded on the home page of this WIKI, but it says that it's technicaly already out..so how do I get it? I hace a MAC OS X and I've been wanting this game ever since the thing started (By the way, who would have thought that the goal would be reached in less than 2 days? Oh, yeah...it's Homestuck..) But yeah, if someone could tell me how to get it that would be nice :3. TURTLES ALL THE WAY DOWN! 13:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) :The game is still in development and has not been released. Until it is released you will unfortunately will not be able to purchase it. At the moment how the game will be distributed is unknown but I assume the best bet would be via Steam. - The Light6 (talk) 13:05, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Antler troll going to earth???? Why does the page say that the bronze-blood is going to be the one going to Earth?? That hasn't been confirmed at all and if you think about it, he's probably the least ''likely to be the protagonist of the sequel. His concept art was released earlier on; a) this was probably before Hussie had even made the call about a sequel, and b) why would we be given concept art for the second game before we even knew it existed?? The chances that this one troll we've been shown happens to be the 'most important' are really pretty low, so I don't know why it's listed on this page as fact. JakeMorph (talk) 03:19, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :If there was still any doubt here, the graphic on What Pumpkin Studios website should clear it up. He is the one being sent to Earth. Rabbeseking (talk) 17:50, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, I only wish Wiki etiquette allowed us to "officially" make even the most obvious conclusions. Anyway, this is gonna be fun, like with him trying to hide ''those of all horns and all 18:18, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::He is going to need a mighty tall hat... Rabbeseking (talk) 18:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::He better talk to Nektan then. :::I'm hoping he's going to try and pass off as an actual deer. JakeMorph (talk) 05:53, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::This is the best damn comment thread I've ever read 06:00, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Odd Gentlemen Debacle Should we add reference to the allegations of TOG stealing Hiveswap's funds and funelling them into King's Quest? Of course we should not state this as fact because it hasn't been confirmed by an "official" source but what we have heard seems fairly legitimate and would be one of the most significant things to occur in the game's development, explaining delays etc. Possibly format it as "allegations were made that... etc ...but this has not been confirmed or denied by Hussie or What Pumpkin". Info here http://mspaprophet.tumblr.com/post/123248760398/hiveswap-kickstarter-money-stolen BlackholeMW (talk) 13:34, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Release Date According a news update posted at http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ on Jan 26 2017, the game has been delayed by "another several weeks or so." to make time for more testing. The release date should probably be changed. Perhaps it could say "Early 2017" or something to that effect. I don't know. Morning Beverage (talk) WHAT IF GET TO SEE ALL THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE LATER ACT OMFG